Data storage systems provide storage of data from a host that is sufficiently reliable that the data may be deleted from the host. The reliability of the data storage is typically enhanced through replication of the data at primary storage and secondary storage. For example, the IBM® DS8000 supports an asynchronous data replication function such as that discussed in the incorporated '818 patent, which includes the data transfer required to provide the data for both the primary and secondary data storage. The data transfer may be journaled to effectively recreate data with I/O consistency from a known point in time of the data forward. The journals may be backed up to provide the ability to restore some or all data to any point in time covered by the backup versions.
It may be desirable for the customer to perform forensic analysis of data corruption events or perform security audits on which application updated what data when.